Castle Town/Roleplay
Here you can RP in the capital of Hyrule. In Castle Town.... Link walked down on of the streets in the city, seeming as if he were looking for something. -Blizz- (talk) 18:34, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Marx took a portal into Castle town. "Where am I?" he thought. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Link glanced up at a sign and walked inside a store. "Oh! Salve, Link!" said a young man at the front desk. "I haven't seen you in a while...but who is that?" The man then glanced towards Marx right outside the store, who seemed lost. -Blizz- (talk) 19:35, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Marx started at the man with his creepy eyes. "Um...Hi?" he said in his rather high-pitched voice. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "Hello," Itzal replied. "...are you going to buy something or what?" -Blizz- (talk) 19:38, July 6, 2014 (UTC) "Um..I don't know I have no money," Marx replied. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "Fine," Itzal replied, rather upset. He then turned his attention to Link, who was carrying a box full of jars. "So you're just here to deliver those?" "Yeah, and I can't stay for too long to chat." Link replied. "Sorry," Itzal replied, taking the box and placing it in the back of the room. "You know, it's been really hard for us lately. Most of the time the people in Elin do O.K, but this depression has been very hard." -Blizz- (talk) 19:44, July 6, 2014 (UTC) "What is a depression?" asked a clueless Marx. There weren't ever depressions on Popstar. (Great Depression and Dust Bowl at the same time? I'm happy I didn't live in those days!) META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "It basically means our economy has been bad for a long time," Itzal replied. -Blizz- (talk) 21:38, July 6, 2014 (UTC) "Oh," Marx repiled. "What is this place anyways?" META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "You're in the Castle Town of Hyrule," said Itzal. -Blizz- 22:05, July 6, 2014 (UTC) "Hyyyrule?" Marx questioned. (where do u get your pokemon sprites from, I get them from Pokecheck) META KNIGHT 4 LIFE"...Ye "Yeah," Itzal replied. "Hyrule...do you not speak English or something?" -Blizz- 22:14, July 6, 2014 (UTC) "I speak English," said Marx. -Drobot Itzal let out a sigh. "Itzal, I have to go," said Link to his friend. "Gah, terribly sorry about wasting your time," Itzal replied. After saying goodbye, Link exits the store. -Blizz- 22:34, July 6, 2014 (UTC) "So good Sir, who rules here?" Marx asked Itzal. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "Please don't call me 'sir', my name is Itzal," he replied. "But Princess Zelda is the heir to the throne, but I'm not to sure if that throne exists anymore." -Blizz- 04:29, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "How could a throne not exist anymore? Has the verison of ruler changed Itzal?" Marx questioned. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "If you mean our monarchs were overthrown, then yes," Itzal replied. -Blizz- 04:36, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "I fell sorry for you. Nobody obeys Dedede back at my home so we don't have goverment issuses," Marx repiled. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "I wouldn't call it bad, ''but it certainly hasn't been easy recovering," Itzal replied. "My brother is in medical school, and his tuition is very expensive." -Blizz- 04:39, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "Well I am going to leave. Bye!" Marx said to Itzal as he left back for Popstar. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "Oh hey, Itzal, I'm so sorry to hear that you're having such a hard time! I'll help you out by actually buying something!" Itzal muttered to himself while cleaning the shelf behind him, mimicing Marx's voice in a mocking way. "Oh wait! Sorry, but I'm just an ***hole who wants to waste your time!...maybe I should start charging people for using the store as shade." -Blizz- 04:45, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Tsunami was walking by when she heard Itzal. "Marx is a b*tch isn't he?" she said as she walked away. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Itzal let out a sigh and threw himself onto a chair behind the counter. -Blizz- 04:49, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Tsunami just kept on walking. She had no idea where she was going. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Link continued walking down the street when he came across the post where Epona was tied. Once he stopped to untie her, Tsunami ran into him. -Blizz- 04:53, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "Oh I'm sorry I had no idea where I was going," said Tsunami as she walked in a different direction. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "Yeah, it's fine-" Link replied, though she already seemed to be walking in the other difrection. -Blizz- 04:55, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Tsunami then saw she had walked around in a circle. "Hey I heard about a depression," Tsunami said as she passed Itzal. She threw him a coin. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Infuriated at her insult, Itzal stood up, picked up the coin, and threw it at her, hitting her straight in the eye, casuing it to swell up temporarily. "I don't need your pity or your ****ing money!" he shouted at her. "Now get out of here before I throw you out!" -Blizz- 05:01, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Tsunami fled. "IF YOUR GOING TO B*TCH ON ME I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!!" She shouted back. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "Get out! Get out!" Itzal shouted, jumping out infront of the counter. -Blizz- 05:05, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Tsunami flew off away until she came across an empty, abonded house and started breaking it apart. "I WILL KILL THAT ITZAL!!!" She roared with fury. (Uh Oh, She's flipping out) META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Hearing the commotion, Link hurried over to the store with Epona as quickly as he could. Noticing Link, Itzal said, "You know what? I'm sick and tired of being the 'nice guy.' I just let people stay in here and use up the air conditioning all day without buying anything, then they oh so kindly ''insult me! If they really wanted to help me, they could have bought a loaf of bread or something, not tossing me a worthless penny like I'm some circus animal!" -Blizz- 05:11, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "**** YOU ITZAL!!!" Screeched Tsunami so loud it could be heard a mile away. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "Looks like she doesn't think so, Link replied, pointing at the direction of the voice. "And have a wonderful day yourself, b**ch!" Itzal shouted in reply. -Blizz- 05:25, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Tsunami started to break down houses. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Tsunami was shot with poisoned needles. Each one was equiped with enough medication to put an adult elephant to sleep. -Blizz- 20:20, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Tsunami fainted. From a distant, a shadowy figure said to herself, "They made a bad move." META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Sheik, who apparently lead the attack, glanced at Tsunami. "Get this dragon back to the sea where it belongs," he told the others. -Blizz- 20:32, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Tsunami woke up and took a portal. "Great, what havoc will she wreck now?" said the figure. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Roleplay